


Clingy

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Cuddles Armin When She's Drunk, Clinging, Community: snkkink, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Annie gets drunk, she always ends up cuddling Armin like he's her stuffed bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it folks, yet another SnK kink meme fill, of which I am horribly behind in de-anoning. Sorry for the short summery, wasn't really sure how to sum it up beyond that. In any case, I hope you enjoy.

As far as parties went this one had so far turned out to be pretty tame. Ymir had managed to smuggle in a case of whiskey, how no one knew, and as soon as the instructors had fallen asleep, everyone had cracked open the case and started celebrating. With a few exceptions of course

Eren didn't drink as a matter of pure principle. He refused outright to so much as touch one of the bottles, and had made his opinions on the matter loud and clear to everyone in the room. Mikasa steadfastly followed his example.

Except, everyone had very quickly figured out that they could slip Mikasa glasses of spiked fruit-juice and she would unknowingly drink them down every time. They had also figured out that Mikasa became very cuddly when she was drunk and would spend the whole time clinging to Eren, which in turn directed his attention towards prying her off, and got him to shut up about the evils of alcohol.

As for Armin, he was a surprisingly nasty drunk. The last time he had drank so much as a drop of whiskey, he had apparently made five people cry and had given two others nightmares. (Or so everyone claimed.)

Therefore, Armin found himself sitting in the corner of the boy's barracks sipping a glass of water, and watching the unfolding events with great amusement.

Mikasa, after her fourth glass of liberally spiked apple juice, had finally picked Eren up, thrown him over her shoulders, and had dragged him off to Walls knew where. Connie and Sasha were sitting on the floor, playing some sort of drinking game that involved them balancing peanuts on their nose. Jean was hunched over his own glass, bitching about Eren, and Ymir and Krista were making out in one of the beds.

It was then that Armin felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Armin," Annie purred, nuzzling her face in his hair.

"Hi Annie," Armin replied. "Ummm is there...?"

"Your hair is pretty," Annie mumbled, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. "Soft too. Nice and soft."

"Thanks ummm... what?"

The next thing Armin knew Annie had pulled him down onto her lap, and was nuzzling his hair again.

"Nice and soft, nice and soft," she repeated in a sing-song voice. "You got such nice hair Armin."

"Annie what...?"

"It's not fair," Annie murmured. "Eren and Mikasa got you all to themselves. Not fair. I want you too."

"What!? Annie you're drunk, maybe you shouldn't be saying..." Armin tried to push himself to his feet, but Annie's grip on him was like a vice. He might as well be trapped in the grasp of a titan for all the good his struggles did.

"Not fair," Annie repeated. "I want you too. You and your nice soft hair. You've got nice hair, you know that Armin?"

Armin glanced desperately around the room, looking for anything, anyone to help him out of his predicament. But no, there was no one. Mikasa was gone, having also dragged Eren off somewhere to have her way with him. Everyone else seemed not to notice. Then for a brief hopeful moment, he made eye contact with Reiner. For one brief moment, it looked like the older boy was going to intervene. Then Annie shot him a glare that made Reiner go white as a sheet, and turn back to his conversation with Marco as if nothing had happened.

"Can't keep you," Annie mumbled. "They all want you. They can't have you. You're mine, and I'm gonna keep you."

"WHAT!? Annie...!?"

The next thing he knew. Annie had picked him up bridal style, and was carrying him out the door.

"Gonna keep you," Annie sang. "Gonna take you home and keep you."

Armin briefly managed to grab hold of the door-frame, and managed to hold on desperately for a few minutes before the wood gave way and Annie dragged him off into the night.

\---

The first thing Annie became aware of when she woke up, was a fuzzy feeling of warm contentment. She was hugging something warm and soft. Slowly, she let out a contented sigh and nuzzled her face in the soft golden hair.

Then something clicked.

Her head shot up and she sudden found herself looking at Armin Arlert, wrapped in her arms like a well loved toy bear. Two wide blue eyes stared up at her.

"Annie," Armin said at last. "Can you please let me go? I need to use the latrines."

Wordlessly, she released her grip, and Armin shot out of her grasp, his frantic footsteps heading in the direction of the latrines.

 _"What had happened last night?"_ There was this fuzzy blank spot in her memory. She could remember Ymir sneaking in some whiskey, Bertholdt giving her a glass, then... nothing. Nothing to explain how she woke up cuddling Armin like he was her childhood doll.

It was then that she suddenly became aware of a great banging and swearing coming from the other room. Slowly she got up and pushed open the door.

Eren was laying flat on one of the beds, completely naked. His body was covered with hickey's and scratches, and his legs and arms had been tied to the bedframe with 3DMG harnesses. He was thrashing furiously, trying desperately to get out. To be fair, he had nearly succeeded in snapping the posts to which he was tied.

"ANNIE!" he snarled, his green eyes blazing. "STOP GAWKING AND HELP UNTIE ME!"


End file.
